Rosie gets Rescue Man and Eric the Punk arrested and gets grounded
Rosie gets Rescue Man and Eric the Punk arrested and gets grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 28th 2016 Cast * Shy Girl as Rosie * Alan as Rescue Man * Eric as Eric the Punk, Boris Anderson * Steven as Kosta Karatzovalis, mickey.mcguinness.7 * Paul as Paul the Mosh * Brian as Brian the Headbanger * Joey as Joey the Metal * Dave as Ken the Emo * Salli as Salli the Popstar * David as David the Screamo, Caillou Anderson * Julie as Doris Anderson * Kidaroo as Officer Kidaroo Transcript * Rosie: Rosie will get Rescue Man and Eric the Punk arrested. Ha (x10). Hail Barney. * (Rosie puts down the soda and fries) * Rosie: Now Rosie will ran away. * Rescue Man: Hey, who littered that soda. * Eric the Punk: And who littered that fries. * (Police sirens heard) * Officer Kidaroo: You both are under arrest for littered the soda and fries. * Rescue Man: But Officer Kidaroo, that wasn't us. * Eric the Punk: It was someone else. * Officer Kidaroo: I'm sorry but you both did, end of story. Now both of you get in the police car now, you are going to jail for a long long long long long long time until further notice. * Eric the Punk: What?! Going to jail for a long long long long long long long long long time?! NOOOOOOOOOOO! * Rescue Man: me two. * Police Officer: Be quiet you two! And get into the police car right now! * Then Eric and Rescue Man got into the police car. * Police Officer: And you're staying in the police car! * (Then the police officer got into the police car and drove off to jail, as Eric the Punk screamed with dismay) * Eric the Punk: NOOOOOOOOOOO! We've been framed! * Rescue Man: Just don't panic. * (Then the police officer dragged Eric The Punk and Rescue Man into jail and then he showed him the cell) * Police Officer: This is your jail cell with two beds! Go there right now! * (Eric and Rescue Man walked into the cell, and the police officer closed the bars and walked away) * (Eric was crying except for Rescue Man depressed) * Eric the Punk: I can't believe we got arrested for something that I didn't do. * (Then suddenly, Eric snapped) * Eric the Punk: Wait a freaking minute. * Rescue Man: What is it? * Eric the Punk: It was that Toddler and a spoiler ginger brat Rosie who littered the soda and fries and got us arrested! That's it, he is in so much trouble now! I am busting out of here! * Rescue Man: Wait, The Metal Punks are here. * Kosta Karatzovalis: Guys, are you okay. * Eric the Punk: You won't believe that I will say this. * Ken the Emo: OK, We're listening. * Rescue Man: Rosie got us arrested for littering the soda and fries. * Kosta Karatzovalis: OK, I will ask Officer Kidaroo about this. * Officer Kidaroo: What's going on now? * Kosta Karatzovalis: Officer, Eric and Rescue Man are not the only ones who got arrest, Rosie did this. * Officer Kidaroo: I'll better check my laptop right now. * (Security fooatge shows Rosie drops down the soda and fries) * Officer Kidaroo: Oh my god, I've should notice, Rosie is the one that got Eric and Rescue Man arrested against law. OK then, Eric the Punk and Rescue Man is now free on bail! * (The Cop opens the cell) * Eric the Punk: Finally, we are free, now to go home and get my revenge on Rosie! * Rescue Man: I agree with you Eric. * Officer Kidaroo: Hope you guys be save now, goodbye. * Text: At the Anderson house * Rosie: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Rosie got Eric the Punk and Rescue Man arrested! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! * Boris: Rosie, Get downstairs now! * Rosie: Oh No! * Boris: Rosie, I just got a called from Eric the Punk that you got him arrested! * Doris: It this true? * Rosie: Um (x4)! OK, Rosie did it, Rosie get Eric the Punk and Rescue Man arrested! * Doris: Oh (x45)! Rosie, I can't believe you get Eric the Punk and Rescue Man arrested, he is one of our closed friends! First you got Kosta Karatzovalis arrested and now this, you have no right to do that. * Boris: That's it, you are grounded (x8). 10 thousand years! Go to your room now while we will the Metal Punks, Rescue Man and mickey.mcguinness.7 to teach your lesson! * Rosie: (running upstairs replying) Oh Not, Not the Metal Punks again, and why mickey.mcguinness.7! * Caillou: Because he is about to teach you a lesson. * Text: Later that night Category:2016 videos Category:All Rosie deserves Category:Rosie gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis